Love is Forever
by KatieFkingFitchFan
Summary: This is a different ending to season 4. Lets just say that Dylan is the one who confussed his feelings instead of Brenda! But will Brenda execpt them as easily as He did. Will she forget the past or let Dylan suffer for what she did. B/D B/L story soon!
1. Chapter 1

Brenda was grabbing every suit case she could find. She was going to London for the summer because Roy Randolph had told her about The Royal academy of Dramatic Arts and she was leaving to go in a week. She told her family but none of her friends. Her Kelly and Donna where planning this whole summer together and Brenda knew she would have had fun but the moment she heard about the school in London she didn't want to give it up. So she was going to call Donna and Kelly later and tell them the news. She was shoving clothes in her suit case when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly turned her head towards the door and saw Dylan leaning up against the door frame.

" Hey there, uh going somewhere?" He asked just realizing she was packing to go someplace.

"Um yeah but just for the summer." Brenda said looking down. She had just found the necklace he gave her two Christmases ago. The half heart. He said that the other half was with him. She wondered if that was still true.

"Like where?" He said getting closer, bringing Brenda out of her trance. She put the necklace under her pile of socks on the right side of her suitcase and turned around to face him.

"London." She said taking a breath

"Really? That's great." He said half truthful. He really didn't want her to leave. For some reason he had been seeing a lot of her this past couple of weeks. He was having feelings for her again. He wanted to ask her out on a date a real date but since she was leaving he figured that, it would be a no.

"Thanks so not to sound rude or anything but what are you doing here." She said turning back around to shove some more clothes in the suitcase. He walked over there to help her.

"Here let me help." Dylan said shoving the rest of her clothes in and zipping the suitcase. "Actually I came to see you." He said sitting down on her bed.

"Really" Brenda said sitting next to him and placing the suitcase on the floor. She looked over at him and saw the look that she knew very well. She had to look back down so she could not be sucked in like before.

"Yeah I was wondering if you would like to go to the peach pit with me." Dylan asked looking down as she looked up.

"Oh I don't know I mean I have a lot of things to do and I haven't told anyone but you and my family." Brenda said looking at him again.

"Oh come on Bren, you are only here for so long give it a try please." Dylan said placing his hand on the small of her back and rubbing her gently, giving her chills down her spine.

Brenda breathed out and gave him an answer. "Fine, but under one condition…."

"What?"

"You be good when I'm gone." Brenda said straight at him.

"What happens if I don't?" Dylan played around.

"Then I will beat you." Brenda played

"Really?" Dylan said jokingly getting closer to her.

"Yes really." Brenda said leaning in getting even closer. They looked in each others eyes. Dylan could tell she was nervous. They started to tilt their heads in opposite directions and getting even closer. When they were about to touch, Brandon came busting through the door.

"Hey Bren….. Oh im sooo sorry." Brandon said about to leave. Brenda leaned away and stood up.

"No Brandon its ok what's up?" Brenda asked

"I was just wondering if I could use an extra notebook?" Brandon asked now feeling uncomfortable

"Uh sure middle draw." Brenda said

"Thanks." Brandon said grabbing one and leaving shutting the door behind him. Brenda didn't even turn around. She knew he was already behind her. He set his hands on her shoulders, making her turn slightly toward him.

"Dylan what are you doing?" Brenda said nervously

"Nothing." Dylan turning her around to face him. They started to lean again but this time they actually got there. They started to kiss passionately. Their tongues wrestling with each other. Brenda liked it but she didn't need this. She leaned away and just looked at him.

"Im sorry Dylan I can't." Brenda said going back to her suitcase.

"can't what?" Dylan said just a little frustrated.

"Do this. Kissing and groping. Look I don't mean to give you the wrong idea." Brenda said looking down

"Oh come on Bren, you know you still love me."

"YES I DO but why? Why now? Why do you choose now to go after me. Im leaving in 5 days and now you try and show your feelings which I sometimes think is fake. Dylan I love you but I don't want to be with you or anyone for that matter right now. You have hurt me one to many times I don't think I can handle that again. Now can we go PLEASE." Brenda said looking directly at him

"Fine, after you." Dylan stepping aside to let her pass.

……..

The car ride over there was quiet. Dylan would look over at Brenda when ever they were at a stop light. He didn't understand why he wanted her. He knew that they belonged together but he also knew that she would take him back right away. The only way to get Brenda back was to fight for her no matter what she said or did. Hw drove past the peach pit. He wanted to take her out on a real date. She looked over at him confused.

"Dylan, what are you doing?" Brenda asked

"It's a surprise." Dylan driving a bit faster. They finally arrive. He parks the car.

"close you eyes." Dylan suggested

"What?" Brenda said smiling

"Please" Dylan begged

"Fine." Brenda said closing her eyes. Dylan got out and ran to her side and opened her door, he picked up her hand and held it in his. He lifted her by her hand. When she was fully standing he placed both hands over her eyes. He lead her inside.

"McKay." Dylan said to the lady at the counter. The lady nodded and led them to their table, Dylan helped Brenda seat down and then took his hands off her eyes.

"you can open your eyes now." Dylan said realizing that she still had her eyes closed. She opened them and she saw that she was in her favorite restaurant. La Hacienda, it was one of the few restaurants that her and Dylan went to while they were in Baja.

"Dylan what is this?" Brenda asked

"it's a goodbye present." Dylan said

"But Dylan im not leaving for another 5 days ive already told you that." Brenda said

"Yea but what happens today might change the rest of our lives," Dylan said seriously

"Dylan it thought I told you that I didn't want to be in any relationship right now." Brenda said

"Yea but I know you were just bluffing." Dylan smiled

"What if I wasn't." Brenda said chuckling a bit.

"Bren." Dylan said cocking one eyebrow

"oh whatever lets just eat ok." Brenda said picking up the menu. She heard Dylan laugh lightly. She did want to be with him so badly but nothing could erase want he did. She smiled at him and then looked back at her menu.

……

After they ate. Brenda had to go to the bathroom. He went in his pocket and pulled out a ticket to go to London with her. Brandon had told him where she was going for the summer so he bought to plane tickets to go to London with her. He saw her come back towards the table, so he put the ticket back into his pocket and saw her sit down.

" Ready to go?" Brenda asked

"Yeah but there is one more surprise left." Dylan said digging in his pocket

"What?" Brenda said curiously

"Well to tell you the truth Brandon told me two days ago where you were going for the summer. So I got these." Dylan said putting the two plane tickets to London on the table. "I know you said that you didn't want to be in a relationship right now even though I don't believe that, whatever, but I got the two of us tickets to London…." He stopped as he saw Brenda come over there and sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly,

" This is so sweet Dylan and I would love it if you came. But for now only as friends." Brenda whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure?" Dylan whispered back

"For now ok." Brenda said getting up. They both left the restaurant with a huge smile on their faces. Brenda just wanted to be friends with Dylan but She couldn't wait for the summer even more now then when she told about it. Dylan drove her home and dropped her off. He left and she ran upstairs. She just laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling feeling great. She was leaving in five days and with the guy shes loved since she was 16.


	2. Chapter 2

_i hope you like this one. for the ones who want me to put Dylan and Brenda together. i want Dylan to suffer a little for what he wants considering that what he put Brenda through. They will end up together but not for another couple of chapters. BUT don't get sad because they will have moments like kissing here and there but you have to keep reading to find out._

Brenda was a day away from leaving to go to London with Dylan for the summer. She still hadn't told Kelly or Donna about the summer plan, mostly because Kelly just broke up with Dylan, and Donna and Brenda had gotten closer since college started. She told herself she had to suck it up and tell them. So she picked up the phone and dialed the beach apartment and David answered.

"Hey David is Kelly or Donna home?" Brenda asked

"Uh yeah I think so." David said. Brenda heard David yell for Donna and Kelly on the other side of the phone. " Ok here comes Kelly."

"Hey Brenda whats up?" Kelly asked

"Well I wanted to tell you that our summer plans might be cancelled." Brenda explained

"aww man, why?" Kelly asked

"Because im going to London and….." Brenda paused, she was afraid to tell who was going with her.

"and…..what." Kelly said chuckling a little.

"You swear you won't get mad." Brenda made her promise

"I swear." Kelly said

"Dylan is coming with me, he sprung it on me a couple days ago, he bought tickets and everything." Brenda explained

"really that's great." Kelly said smiling on the other side of the phone. Kelly always knew that Brenda and Dylan belonged together. She was just to stupid to realize it.

"huh?" Brenda asked confused

"I said it was great." Kelly said laughing

"Ok, well thanks for understanding, and can you tell Donna for me, I have to finish packing," Brenda said about to hang up the phone.

"Wait Bren, when are guys leaving?" Kelly said

" Tomorrow around seven." Brenda answered

"Oh ok. Now are you two going as a thing or just as…."

"Friends. At least for now. You know as well as I do that we, me and Dylan, will be more then friends." Brenda said

" I know that." Kelly said. " well I will see you in august." Kelly said

"Alright talk to you later." Brenda said hanging up the phone.

……..

Brenda finished packing and ran downstairs where she found Dylan and Brandon talking.

"Hey guys what's ya up to." Brenda said stepping off the last step.

"Nothing what are you doing." Brandon asked

"I was going to help mom with dinner since its our last official meal here until August. Oh when are you going to Washington." Brenda said

"Later on tonight I just wanted to say goodbye after dinner." Brandon said going into the kitchen. Brenda was left alone with Dylan. She slowly turned around but was stopped by Dylan. Dylan leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. Just me and you in London." Brenda closed her eyes feeling him close to her. She just walked off slowly making Dylan growl a little under his breath to where only he knows he did it.

"Hey mom, do you want me to help?" Brenda asked

"Yeah sure. Are you all packed up?" Cindy Walsh asked her daughter with a little sadness behind her voice

"Yeah….Mom are you sure you are ok with me going?" Brenda said stirring the sauce.

"Yeah I am believe it's just that you are leaving with Dylan tomorrow….."

"wait how did you know?"

"Dylan had told your dad and I before he asked you if it was alright." Cindy said

"really?" Brenda said looking where Dylan was. He was leaning against the door frame with his back towards her talking to Brandon. She smiled and then looked down.

"Yeah, Brenda he really cares about you." Cindy explained

"How do you know?" Brenda chuckled

"I could hear it in his voice when he talks to your Father and I about you and when he's actually talking TO you." Cindy said mixing the pasta and sauce together. Brenda went over, stood on her tiptoes, and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" Brenda whispered in his ear

"The most beautiful girl in the world." Dylan said turning around looking serious

"Really?" Brenda said

"Yes really." Dylan said getting close to her. He almost kissed her but she turned her cheek on him.

"What was that for?" Dylan asked playfully

"for being impatient. What did I tell you?" Brenda said

"Come on Bren, you can't keep me away for to long or I will go crazy." Dylan said still inches from her face.

"Wait, that's all you have to do is wait." Brenda said kissing him lightly on the lips and turning away to go help finish dinner with her mom. Brandon came up behind him scaring him.

"So what's up with Bren and you?" Brandon asked looking at his sister talk to their mom and every now and then looking back at Dylan.

"Honestly B, I have no idea, she's sending me mixed messages and she is driving me insane." Dylan said going into the living room and sitting on the couch. Jim came down the stairs and saw Dylan and Brandon talking.

"Hey what's you two talking about."

"How crazy your daughter is." Dylan said looking at Brandon and then back at Jim

"Why do you say that."

"Well its like one minute she's totally into me the next she's blowing me off like im a bug on her shoulder." Dylan said putting his head in his hands.

"Look I know my daughter better than anyone besides her mother and brother. All she wants is for you to prove that you want to be with her. Show her your romantic side over the summer and trust me she will be yours." Jim explained. Jim saw the look on his son's and Dylan's face. "What?"

"Well as I recall I certain someone was trying to drive another certain someone away a couple of years ago." Brandon said

"Well I see how much you make her happy even then I was just afraid of my little girl becoming serious with someone. I felt that she didn't need me anymore now that she had someone else to take care of her." Jim said looking directly at Dylan.

"Jim you know as well as I do that no guy can take you away from her. She loves you. Who went to you when I did what I did to her. She did. I've never dated anyone who looks up to her father as much as she does. Why do you think I had to get your permission before going to London with her. I knew that was the first step into getting her back. Jim she loves you. I pray that you know that." Dylan confided to Jim.

"I do now." Jim said with a big smile on his face. Brenda came into the living room and put her arms around her dad in a backwards bear hug.

"Come on daddy, Mom needs you." Brenda said in her sweetest voice. Jim turned around and kissed Brenda on the forehead. He hugged her again.

"Have fun in London ok." Jim said

"I will and thanks for letting Dylan come with." Brenda said

"No problem. Just promise me you will be careful." Jim said

"I promise." Brenda said kissing her father on his cheek and going into the kitchen. Jim watched her daughter run into the kitchen and jump on Dylan's back. He did love his daughter and wanted her to be happy. All he wanted was the best for her. And if Dylan was that he would have to except it.

_ok well what did you think? Do you guys like the fact that Brenda is tech. teasing Dylan? Well if you want me to continue you have to press that pretty little green botton to tell me. Next the plane trip to London and the first night there. so remember REVIEW or else._


	3. Chapter 3

_ok so this kind of goes back and forth between beverly hills and London. I hope you like this. Some more of Brenda being mean(teasing mean)_

Cindy and Jim dropped Brenda off to meet Dylan at the airport.

"Bye baby girl." Cindy said

"bye mom bye dad." Brenda said kissing each one on the cheek before going into the airport. Before she opened the door she waved at her parents before they took off. She went in and saw Dylan sitting down looking at his watch. She walked over and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey looking for someone." Brenda said

"Yeah I am. Could you help me find her." Dylan played

"Sure what does she look like." Brenda asked

" well she's very beautiful, she has brown silky hair that I love to run my hands through, oh and her lips, soft and fantastic to kiss." Dylan said putting one arm around her waist and pulling Brenda into him.

"She sounds very sexy." Brenda played along

"Oh believe me, She is." Dylan said in the most sexiest voice looking Brenda up and Down.

"Well I don't see her anywhere." Brenda looked around and then back at him. "I guess you will have to settle with me."

"Good with me." Dylan said

_Flight 263 now boarding, flight 263 to London now boarding._

Dylan and Brenda picked up their bags and boarded the plane. Dylan was helping her put her bags in the cupboard.

"ok I get the window seat." Brenda said seating down and buckling her seat belt.

"Fine." Dylan said buckling his own

……_._

Kelly was sitting in the living room listening to music when Donna came into the house crying.

"Donna what's wrong?" Kelly asked getting up and turning off the radio.

"David…..Ariel…..sex" Donna could barley speak.

"Huh?" Kelly said

"David had sex with Ariel." Donna finally got it out but started to cry harder. Then David came busting through the door.

"Donna I can explain." David pleaded

"No let me. You are just a sick pig that didn't respect what I wanted so you found the nearest target and figured hey Donna doesn't want to have sex till she's married why should I wait." Donna said right before she slapped him. "Don't ever talk to me again, we are through not only as a couple but as friends." Donna went down the hall and slammed the door behind her. David looked over at Kelly who was glaring at him.

"Kelly not now." David said rubbing his face where Donna slapped.

"What, you are worse then any guy ive known or dated. Don't you think you've hurt her enough. First the drugs now this. Why don't you go live with your Ariel. Im sure she will happy to take you in." Kelly said going into Donna's room.

"Donna, you don't need him, we have each other." Kelly said comforting her.

"I know and please don't take this the wrong but I wish Bren was here." Donna said

"Well she gave me the number for the room she is staying at in London so we can talk to her when ever we want." Kelly said

"Really?" Donna said breaking the first smile that Kelly has seen since she got home.

"Yes really." Kelly said hugging Donna.

……..

Dylan and Brenda had been on the plane for three hours. Brenda was sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Dylan just watched her sleep. She was so peaceful. The flight attendant spoke on the intercom.

"_**Ok now Landing in London England. Hope everyone enjoys their trip in good old England**_."

"Bren, Brenda wake up we are here." Dylan said shaking her a bit. She slowly woke up, rubbing her eyes.

" Huh." Brenda said sleepishly.

"We're landing." Dylan said helping her lift her head up

"We are?" Brenda said looking out the window. "Wow London is more beautiful than I imagined."

"Yeah I know the feeling." Dylan said. Brenda hit him lightly on the chest. Brenda and Dylan got off the plane and went to call a cab. The cab driver stopped and let them in. Brenda told him where to go. About 30 minutes later they arrived at the Hotel called The Hilton.

"That's funny. That sounds like an American hotel." Dylan stated paying the cab driver and getting out.

"That's because it is Dylan." Brenda responding laughing. Brenda checked her and Dylan in and got into the elevator.

"Bren, I thought that the RADA had dorms?" Dylan asked

"They do but since you're here I don't want to leave you alone. I called Roy and he said it was fine just as long as I got to the school on time. If im late even three times I have to move into a room." Brenda explained

"Oh ok." Dylan said. People started to fill the elevator so Brenda scooted towards Dylan. She felt him wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Without moving her head her eyes looked up at him and she smiled at him. He kissed the back of her head lightly. They were so into their own world that they didn't even notice that everyone had gotten off. Brenda didn't pull away until the doors opened telling her they were on their floor. She got out of his embrace but grabbed his hand leading the way towards the hotel room. Brenda let go of Dylan's hand to open the door. She unlocked the door and walked in. She went into one of the bedrooms and dropped her stuff on the floor.

"So what's the plan?" Dylan asked plopping himself down on the couch.

"Nothing really. Rehearsal doesn't start until tomorrow so I can relax." Brenda said sitting down beside him.

"Want some company." Dylan said scooting in beside her. She laughed as she heard the phone ring.

"Already?" Brenda said getting up and answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Bren, it's Kel."

"Hey what's up." Brenda said

"Donna needs to talk to you. She's having major guy problems." Kelly said whispering the last part

"Alright put her on." Brenda said looking towards Dylan who had his head leaned back on the couch.

"Br..en" Donna said crying

"Hey what's wrong." Brenda said grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"David cheated on me."

"what?" Brenda said confused

"yea remember that Ariel girl I told you about well He had sex with her in a limo at the party." Donna said

"Oh Donna."

Brenda talked to Donna for another 20 minutes, telling her that she knows what its like to be cheated on by someone your in love with but it would get better over time. It might take awhile but it would get better. She also said that you could meet someone and almost marry them in two weeks. That made Donna laugh. Donna told Brenda that she wished that Brenda was still there so that Brenda could help her through it. Brenda then told her that she will be back in 6 weeks and she will spend the last week of summer with her and Kelly. They said their goodbyes but after Brenda told Donna that she could call anytime between 9-11 at night.

"Men." Brenda said hanging up the phone.

"Yeah what about us." Dylan said smirking

"Well David had sex with a girl named Ariel while he was still with Donna."

"Oh that sucks." Dylan said getting up. "Ok im going to take a shower. Want to join me." Dylan said knowing the answer

"Yeah right." Brenda said

"Hey I gave it a shot." Dylan laughed going into the bathroom

Brenda had to laugh at the fact that he was trying to get her back. But she wouldn't give in to easy or at least she hopes not.

……..

Kelly went to go visit Andrea in the hospital.

"Hey stranger." Kelly said to Andrea as she walked in.

"Hey Kelly what are you doing here." Andrea asked.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something. Brandon left for Washington last night and I had to drop him off. I watched his plane take off and when it did my heart hurt. What in the world does that mean." Kelly asked sitting on the edge of Andrea's bed.

"It means that maybe you need to visit him in Washington." Andrea said smiling

"Are you sure." Kelly asked

"yeah trust me when you went out with Dylan, we could see that you weren't completely happy but even when you were with Dylan you would have a bigger smile when you are around Brandon. I think that you are soul mates that's why I was a little pissed that you started to date Dylan because everyone knew that Bren and Dylan were meant to be and that you for some reason showed more feelings towards Brandon then your own Boyfriend and I think towards the end Dylan started to see that as well." Andrea explained

"Ohh thank you Andrea." Kelly said hugging her. "Bye Andrea. Oh Andrea I forgot can Donna stay with you. I told her what I was planning to do and she was all for it but she doesn't want to be in the same room let alone the same apartment as David." Kelly asked

"Oh of course wait what happened." Andrea said

"Lets just say he was an ass…..again. Donna will probably tell you." Kelly said and then left.

…….

Dylan was still in the bathroom but Brenda thought that he was out so she went in to take her own shower, but when she entered he was standing in front of her naked. She let out a little yelp, ran out the bathroom and shut the door. She felt her face get hot. Not embarrassed hot but she was hot for him hot. _great now what am I supposed to do Brenda thought to herself._

"Well I can see that someone left her manners in Beverly hills." Dylan yelled through the door. He got dressed and walked in the bedroom where she was sitting, laughing her head off.

"yeah I guess I did." Brenda said getting up and walking towards him. He still had no shirt on. All he had was pants on. She took her index finger and slid it down his stomach making him sigh, She looked up at him.

"Come on Brenda you are killing me." Dylan pleaded

"Fine." She stood up on her tip toes, threw her arms around his neck and started to kiss him passionately. She let him slip his tongue in her mouth making her moan. Then she stopped kissing him, she grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom hearing him groan. She laughed lightly to her herself, loving to new tease in herself. She knew that she couldn't hold out for long but until she knows she can't hold it in anymore she's going to have fun with him even though she did love the kiss they just had. She told herself another week of playing around and she will give in.

_i hope that you liked this. The next chapter will probably jump a week so get ready for Brenda to finally give in although you will probaly read that she will come close a couple times before the week ended. Dylan finds out that shes teasing him so he does the same thing towards her. hehe well review and i will continue!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_this chapter is rated M+. the scene typed probably isn't the best but hey its my first sooo just go with it. _

Its been a week since Brenda and Dylan arrived in London. Brenda was proud of herself because she had kept up the tease act. Even though there was a couple of mistakes she still stood her ground. They would kiss every now and then, He even came close to taking off her cloths because one of the kiss had gotten to heated. Brenda didn't have to go to rehearsal today so she just stayed in bed. Dylan had been out to get them some breakfast. When he came back he went into her bedroom and found her asleep. He set the bag on the nightstand and kissed her forehead. Brenda started to stir. She finally woke up to find Dylan sitting at the edge of her bed with a bag in his hand.

" Breakfast in bed." Dylan said giving her, her breakfast. He started to leave when she told him… "You can stay."

"Really?" Dylan asked confused. Brenda just laughed

"yes really." Brenda said patting the spot beside her. He sat down and started to eat.

When they were finished Brenda try to 'shoot' her trash into her bedroom trash can but sadly she missed and she heard Dylan chuckle a little.

"Why are you laughing?" Brenda said hitting him in the chest.

"Because you suck at trash basketball." Dylan said as he shot his trash into the trashcan and made it.

"Ok mister hot shot." Brenda said

"Oh come on you know you suck." Dylan said

"So what if I do." Brenda smiled hitting him again but this time Dylan caught it. He wouldn't let go but they still laughed. "Would you let go?"

"Make me." Dylan said. Brenda swung on long over him and sat on his stomach.

"Now will you let me go."

"Nope. You have to win it back." Dylan teased

"Ok how do I do that." Brenda acted stupid. She knew exactly how to get it back but she wanted him to say it.

"You have to kiss me."

"Fine." Brenda said leaned down and pecking him but before she could fully get up he pulled her back down and started to kiss her more passionately. Dylan was surprised that she didn't push him away instead he took off his shirt and felt her go from his lips to his neck making him moan silently. She went further down his body and started to kiss down his chest. Dylan still had a hold on her arm but his body was getting weaker by what she was doing to him. He finally let her arm go but she didn't stop what she was doing, she kissed back up his chest and back to his neck. When she got to his lips she took her tongue and brushed it against his lips making him growl which in tern made her giggle. She felt him go for her shirt trying to get it off but she stopped him. "Not so fast mister."

"Brenda you are driving me insane." Dylan said with the cutest puppy dog look. Brenda laughed and got off of him and throwing back his shirt. Dylan watched her leave the bedroom and heard the bathroom door shut. He then heard Jim's voice in his head _"show her your romantic side"_ he heard Jim say. He then smiled. Brenda had let left about an hour after she took her shower. Dylan found what ever candles he could fine and in one of the drawers and lit all of the candles making it look well romantic. He got all dressed up in his best cloths and went to the phone and called room service and be brought up to the room in 15 minutes. The food finally came and Brenda returned to the hotel 5 minutes after and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the room. She let the door shut by it self behind her and when it did she jumped a little.

"Dylan?" Brenda called out

"Yeah." Dylan said calling out coming from the bathroom.

"What's going on?"

"Just giving you a romantic evening. Is that so bad."

"No, no its not." Brenda said setting her stuff down on the littler table next to the door. Dylan walked out of the bathroom and pulled her chair back for her. Brenda sat down and watched Dylan sit down across from her. A small smile spread across her face.

……..

Kelly was on the plane to go visit Brandon. She knew that he was the one thing making her heart hurt. She spent most of her time with him then Dylan anyway so why not. When she got off the plane an hour an half later she called his hotel number. No one answered so it went for the front desk. Brandon and given her his room phone number and the number for the front desk just incase he didn't pick up. When she was done talking to him she ran out of the airport and waved down a cab.

……..

After Brenda and Dylan were done, Brenda slumped back in her chair and put her hands on her stomach.

"That was great Dylan. Thanks." Brenda said

"No problem. You still have one more thing I haven't given you." Dylan standing up and walking behind her.

"Oh really and what would that be exactly." Brenda said looking up at him.

"This." Dylan said turning on the stereo. It played a slow song that he brought with him. He picked up her hand. He watched her stand up. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and danced with him. Dylan leaned his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes feeling his hot breath on her face and feeling him this close to her. She picked her head up and leaned in and started to kiss him. Dylan at first was confused but continued to kiss her. He then felt her un-button his jacket. He smiled mid kiss and whispered " What are you doing?"

"Showing you what patience will get you." Brenda said in a low raspy sexy voice. Brenda went back to what she was doing. After she got his buttons undone she slid it down his arms and threw it to side. She then went after his pants. She unbuckled them, then un buttoned them, finally getting them off him. It was Dylan's turn take off cloths. He took the bottom off her shirt, and swiftly but smoothly took her shirt off and threw it with the other clothing. Then off course he went after her bra. He took one hand behind her and unsnapped her bra, and just letting it drop to the floor He pushed down her skirt and picked her up. He leaned in and kissed her again passionately, taking his tongue and gliding it against her upper lip. He laid her down on the bed gently. Only having one piece of clothing left, Dylan took of her underwear while she took of his. Seeing her completely naked again was Dylan's dream. He kissed down her neck, between her breast, her stomach and placed very few kisses on her inner thigh, hearing her moan. He took her fingers and spread her legs, laying in between them. He entered her slowly, hearing her almost scream. Brenda started to move telling Dylan to continue. Dylan got the hint and started to move with her. Their breaths in sync with each other. Hearing each others heavy breathing.

"Oh….God!!!" Brenda moaned as she felt Dylan get a little faster. Dylan got close to her hear and whispered

"This feels so good. Do you know how long its been since I wanted to make love to you." Dylan breathed. Brenda didn't answer but instead started to kiss him. Brenda switched positions to where she dominated him. She kept her pace but sat up at the same time making Dylan moan louder. Still sitting up, Brenda started to get faster, feeling her climax getting closer. She started to rub Dylan all over his chest to make him come first. Which he did, she knew he did because he moaned so loud that he sounded more like a scream. Brenda's head leaned back as she started to come. They slowed down as the fire died down. She just laid on top of him as her breath got less heavy. She got up a little and started to kiss him.

"Happy?" Brenda whispered between kisses.

"Oh believe me I am." Dylan smiled. Brenda got off him and laid beside him. She was happy to. She didn't know how long she could have stayed in London with him, in the same hotel room just as friends. She let her eyes close, feeling Dylan wrapping his arms around her, spooning her. Dylan and Brenda fell asleep in each others arms feeling satisfied and safe finally being together.

………

The next morning Dylan woke up, smiling as he looked over where he saw Brenda asleep. She was so cute when she was sleeping. He couldn't believe that she took him back. They do belong together, no matter what anyone says. Dylan wrapped his arms around Brenda again. Brenda stirred a little and moved her head to face him opening her eyes in the process. She smiled and then sat completely up.

"Hey." Brenda said still half a sleep.

"Hey beautiful." Dylan said sitting up so he was right beside her.

"What time is it?" Brenda asked looking for the clock.

"5:30 in the morning." Dylan replied

"Really? I have four hours till I have to be at rehearsal. Want to come take a shower?." Brenda asked

"More than anything." Dylan said in his sexy voice.

…….

"Mister, hi, my name is Kelly Taylor I was wondering what room Brandon Walsh is staying in?" Kelly said

"And who may I ask is asking?" The front desk guy said

"Kelly…Taylor. Ive already said that." Kelly said a bit annoyed

"Ok he is in……room 672." The guy informed

"Thanks." Kelly said hitting the desk lightly on the way up. When she ran towards the elevator, she saw a guy with a table with uneaten food.

"Hey has anyone touched that yet." Kelly asked the guy

"Uh no it turns out that they hate all this stuff."

"Well can you take it up for me. Im surprising someone." Kelly pleaded

"miss I don't kn.."

"Pleeease." Kelly said with the cutest puppy dog look.

"alright what room."

"672."

………

After Brenda and Dylan had their 'shower', Brenda got dressed and sat on the couch. She only had 30 minutes to enjoy her new love life. Brenda watched Dylan get dressed in their room, making her smile. _God he's sexy. I can't believe a guy like that can be into a girl like me. Brenda thought. Dylan came out and just smiled down at Brenda._

"What are you smiling about?'" Brenda asked

"Well I could ask you the same thing. I saw you looking at me dressing." Dylan said sitting next to her

"I know its just all this summer is going to be is Work. I won't be able to enjoy the new us." Brenda said in a sort of baby voice and laid her head down on his chest. Dylan wrapped one arm around her kissing her forehead.

"Trust me Bren, we are going to be enjoying each other, maybe not sexually but as a couple. Brenda I love you and my relationship with Kelly was more sex then anything. I don't want that or at least not JUST that. I want to go out with you, I want to go to places like London or Paris. Brenda im going to make sure you NEVER doubt us. I love you with all of my heart and I want you to believe that." Dylan explained

"Do you know how long ive waited to hear you say that. I love you to Dylan." Brenda said bringing her head up and kissing him. The kiss got heated fast. They had to pull apart because Brenda had to leave. She kissed Dylan goodbye and blew him a kiss right before shutting the door. Dylan knew what he wanted. He wanted a family with Brenda, he also wanted to grow old with her. She was his soul mate, his lover, his first and only love. Sure he loved Kelly but in a different way, he loved Kelly more as a friend then anything else. He wants this trip to go as long as it needed because it was his first trip with Brenda away from her parents but with their permission.

_what do you think. just tell me. Next chapter Kelly surprises Brandon and Brenda and Dylan get even closer(not sexually) hehe REVIEW PLEASE!!_


End file.
